Peter Tagg
Peter Tagg, better known online as Kirby Bulborb, is an absolute madman and filmmaker. He is the creator of Trooper Village Stories, Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, Trooper Village Stories: The Next Generation, The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries and Classic Kirby. Peter also co-created The Beatles At The Literature Club with Luke Emmet, and has collaborated with Jakob Dawson since 2014. Peter is a massive fan of the Pikmin series, Doki Doki Literature Club, The Beatles, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He is also a record collector and Beatles enthusiast. Biography Early life Peter was born on August 30th 2000, and was Philippa Tagg's second son. As a baby, he was 10 and a half pounds, making him the heaviest baby in her family. Due to him being 10 and a half pounds, he quickly became famous in the community. ]] During his childhood, Peter was a massive fan of Elton John. He got into him through a copy of "The Very Best of Elton John" VHS tape, which Peter's grandparents hid in a room in their house for Peter to find (although he managed to find it every time). He brought several copies of the majority of his albums and compilations. Elton John was the artist that begun Peter's love and appreciation of music from the 20th century. When he was young, Peter often watched his brother, Tom Smith, playing video games in his room. The game they played the most was Pokémon Crystal, often using GameShark codes to get Pokémon more quickly. The first video game Peter played on his own was Super Mario Sunshine, and spent around an hour swimming in Delfino Airstrip . Love of the Pikmin series In 2007, Peter became a massive fan of the Pikmin series, constantly re-playing Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 2. In 2009, Peter noticed a man with a Blue Pikmin plush at school, and spent the entirety of his lunch break staring at the plush through a window. This inspired him to want to get Pikmin plushies of his own, and with the help of his mother, succeeded with getting his own Pikmin plushies. He also got two Bulborb plushies, along with Olimar and Louie. During this year, Peter had a dream about Pikmin 3, and what he thought it would contain. Friendship with MINJAK and Nicole Jones In 2012, Peter became friends with Jakob Dawson, the creator of Twig & Pik-pik. His love of Twig & Pik-pik was so huge, Peter made a fanfiction about it. Not long after the fanfiction's creation, peter made his first ever plush video, but didn't release it until 4 years later. A follow-up to that video was also made, but also remained unreleased until 6 years later. The Classic Kirby Era In 2011, Peter made the MS Paint drawings of what would later become the episodes of Classic Kirby Origins. During the last two months of the year, he discovered Twig & Pik-pik and created the character Noah. In 2013, Peter made the Classic Kirby videos, which were the first plush videos by him to be released. In August 2013 he retired from making plush videos until the following year. In 2014, Peter returned to making plush videos, and decided to start work on a plush series of his own. Trooper Village Stories In 2015, Peter announced his plush series; Trooper Village Stories. The first 7 episodes were released that year, with the remaining episodes being released from 2016 to 2018. In August 2018, Peter made "The Final Trial Of Trooper Village", the final episode of Trooper Village Stories. The Minako Spam Era In late 2015, Jake started to spam Minako in a Facebook group called The Collab Chat on a regular basis. He also spammed Peter on their personal Facebook chat, as well as on Skype. By January 2016, Jake's Minako spamming had gone so far, Peter tried to put a stop to it. He contacted Jake via Skype, and told him that he needed to stop the Minako spamming. Jake, however, said that he thought that Peter liked Minako. Peter called him a menace, but Jake called him one back. When Peter accused the Minako pictures of being irrelevant, Jake replied that they were "good photos", with Peter asking "what's so bloomin' great about Sailor Venus anyway?". Jake told Peter to check one of the photos, calling it "true beauty" and "perfection". Peter dissagreed, saying it wasn't perfection, but Jake said it was and told Peter to look at it again. Jake then said that even the picture of Minako eating is perfect, and that it's the end of the road and Peter has lost, and there will be even more spam sent to him. Peter called his love for Minako a "creepy obsession", but Jake said that it was "totally normal". Peter said that he didn't know any other people who were Minako obsessed, and Jake brought up Greg and how he was obsessed with another character from the show. Peter responded that he was taking it too far. Iroically, despite Peter's objections of Minako spam and not getting what's so great about Minako, he made a video called "The Best Of Sailor Venus" a month after that video's release. The video went on to become Peter's most viewed video (until it was surpassed by The Best Of Senator Armstrong again), and the first of his videos to surpass 100,000 views. The massive popularity of the Best Of Sailor Venus video caused Minako to become the main waifu of 2016, and was referenced constantly on both Peter's channel and Jake's. The character Mayor R Bulborb's obsession with Minako was based on Jake's love for her. Due to the massive popularity of the Best Of Sailor Venus video, Peter decided to make three follow-up compilations. However, in September 2016, the second one was flagged for copyright infringement, resulting in Peter getting a strike and was forced to watch the YouTube Copyright School video. This put Peter off referencing Minako in future videos, and in December 2016 fell in love with Asuka Langley Soryu, who became the main waifu of 2017. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening In April 2019, Peter started work on Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Relationships Jakob Dawson: Peter is close friends with Jake and frequently looks out for his well-being. They have collaborated on plush videos since 2014. When Peter felt unmotivated to make plush videos in early 2014, Jake gave him the confidence and encouragement to continue making them. Peter returned the favour to Jake when he was lacking in motivation. Peter respects Jake's determination to continue making plush videos in dire times and sees him as a good friend. Luke Emmet: Peter and Luke see each other as close friends. They first met in 2016 after Luke saw Peter sitting on a bench. He asked someone "who that Paul McCartney lookalike is", and the person told him "he's a young chap named Peter". Luke then became friends with Peter. Later on, Luke noticed Kirby had the first two seasons of Keroro Gunso on DVD. At the time, Peter was the only person Luke knew (other than himself) that was a fan of Keroro Gunso. In December 2017 at the Stone Golf Club, Luke told Peter that he knew about Twig & Pik-pik in September 2013. In 2018, Peter introduced Luke to Doki Doki Literature Club and the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. He also allowed Luke to borrow all of his JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga to read at home. On May 2nd 2018, Luke, Peter, and Luke's sister went to a friend's house to play Act 1 of Doki Doki Literature Club. Each of them voiced one of the characters; The friend (a girl named Jess) voiced Sayori and Natsuki, Luke's sister voiced the protagonist, Luke voiced Yuri, and Kirby voiced Monika. They shortly also saw an episode of RuPaul's Drag Race. Peter and Luke were planning on returning there on the 7th of May to play Act 2, but they unfortunately both got colds beforehand, and cancelled the trip. Thankfully, it didn't take long for their colds to go. They returned to play Act 2 on May 16th, Jess' birthday. Several videos were filmed of Peter and Luke dancing to the song "Mm Mm Yeah Yeah", which were posted on Jess' instagram. Peter went to Luke's house for the first and only time on June 30th, and they played Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. Peter and Luke went to Liverpool on August 9th 2018. On the way there, Luke revealed to Peter that he got caught up on all of Peter's videos. They also quoted Jean Pierre Polnareff in the Stardust Crusaders OVA. While at Liverpool, they went to the Magical History Museum, a five-floor Beatles museum which was opened by Pete Best's brother. They also went to the Fab4cafe and Fab4store. JessiePoop: Peter and Jess knew each other since 2014, but didn't become good friends until January 2018, after Jess discovered that Peter was a fan of Doki Doki Literature Club. Peter, along with Luke, accompanied Jessie Emmet on two visits to Jess' house, and a third with just the two of them, in May 2018. Peter returned to Jess' house to film some cosplay videos in June 2019. Jess and Peter are good friends, and enjoy making cosplay videos and playing visual novels (such as DDLC and Monster Prom). When Luke quit his work experience with Jess at the Salvation Army due to not liking the work itself, Peter filled in for Luke and helped Jess with various jobs at the store. Nicole Griffin: Peter became close friends with Nicole in July 2018. He later decided to buy Nicole a Papyrus plush for her birthday and gave it to her in September. Although they were a couple twice, they were best known as being "best friends for life". Nicole became one of the biggest inspirations for Peter, inspiring the character Nicole Yazawa, and creating the character Romell. After Nicole Yazawa was killed off, Peter gave Nicole the plush. Tom Smith: As brothers, Peter and Tom are very close. When Tom told Peter and his mother that he was going to be a father, they were overjoyed with the news. Tom also gave Peter the opportunity to work at GAME Stafford for his work experience. Conal Neary: Peter and Conal initially started out as neutral, but they quickly became best friends. When Peter started work on Awakening, Conal was one of the people thanked in the credits of the first episode. Nicole Jones: Peter and Nicole Jones were close friends from 2012 to 2013. During that time, she introduced Peter to EarthBound and Sailor Moon. Works Plush Shows * Classic Kirby Origins (2011 - 2012) Unreleased * Classic Kirby (July 2012 - December 2015) * The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries (2014 - Ongoing) * Trooper Village Stories (July 22nd, 2015 - August 29th 2018) * Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening (April 24th 2019 - Ongoing) * Trooper Village Stories: The Next Generation (Unreleased) Other * The Beatles At The Literature Club (Co-Creator) * Trooper Village Stories Reworked * Classic Kirby Reworked Influences from his Personal Life on His Plush Shows Peter used much of his own personal life as influence for his shows. Some of the characters in Peter's shows are either based on people he knows in real life or are partly inspired by them. These people, such as Jessica, Nicole and Luke, are also the namesake for the characters they inspired. The only exception to this is Kirby Bulborb, who is based on Peter himself but doesn't share his name. He based Kirby Bulborb's family off his own. For example, Kirby's brother Kondo is near enough identical to Tom Smith. Peter's brother. Other Influences Another key influence on Peter's videos are various games and shows he likes, such as Pikmin 2 and Star Trek: The Original Series. During the making of the first Classic Kirby episodes, Peter's biggest influence was Twig & Pik-pik. Peter's first plush videos, The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie and The Second Unreleased Steve Movie, were inspired by Patrol Pikmin Adventures, Twig & Pik-pik, and other classic Pikmin plush shows. These shows also influenced some of the Classic Kirby episodes. Mayor R Bulborb was inspired by Elton John. His hair is actually just an Elton John wig Peter had brought years before. Memorable Quotes * "I've seen scarier things on Pornhub!" (Peter, about the Momo Challenge) * "I love Doki Doki Literature Club more than I love myself" * "Bowing is evil" * "Looks like chocolate cake isn't so childish after all." * "Throw it in the trash!" * "Hello there chaps!" * "Because he's a dick." * "It's not what it looks like!" Gallery 20622640_685111175011311_1078776569_o.jpg|Peter (aged 14) dressed as Spock. Kirby_Bulborb_dab.jpg|The infamous picture of Peter dabbing, taken in January 2017. Screen_Shot_2018-08-05_at_2.58.20_am.png|Peter spending time with his favourite girl from Doki Doki Literature Club. Webcam-toy-photo4.jpg|I think he's a fan of Sayori... just a little bit. oJQg6cnw.jpg|Peter with the bag containing the Papyrus Plush Pizap.com15162071399192 (1).jpg|Peter spending time with Natsuki, the girl responsible for him becoming a huge fan of manga. 66344917_356785891682372_5427241329253200177_n.jpg|Hit or miss? Principal_of_the_Pete.jpg|No recreating other characters in the halls! Peter_Tagg_and_Tom.png|Peter and his brother Tom Smith. A Nichijou manga can be seen. Webcam-toy-photo5.jpg|Peter with Kirby Bulborb. 20180916 155600.jpg|Peter with the first volume of Battle Tendency. 66460776 864302920618054 6513349962019897344 n.jpg 66729903_354575092108550_8551717212790980608_n.jpg 20622976_685094685012960_203145736_o.jpg wZJdeDIk.jpg Screen Shot 2018-11-19 at 11.23.24 pm.png webcam-toy-photo1 (1).jpg Received_310156266214527 (1).jpg webcam-toy-photo9.jpg webcam-toy-photo7 (2).jpg webcam-toy-photo8 (2).jpg 40353137_1910463045921931_3658336521485811712_n.jpg webcam-toy-photo3 (5).jpg 20161218_190940.jpg 20161218_190957.jpg 20161218_190948.jpg 20161218_191006.jpg Screen Shot 2019-03-21 at 6.58.21 am.png 26540617_748381315350963_2026451162_o.jpg 20161223_000447.jpg Trivia * Peter started making Pikmin plush videos in 2012, when he was 11. *The previous names Peter has gone by before Kirby Bulborb were PlantsVSZombiesLover7575 and PuniesAreAwsome. All of these names were mentioned in an old MINJAK update video from 2012. He was also known as Kirby3431255. Category:Male Cast and Crew Category:Real Life People Category:Music Artists Category:Filmmakers Category:Waifu Stealers Category:Cast and Crew Category:Voice Actors